Ka Ryo Ten
Ten (かりょうてん) is an orphan and the last descendent of a mountain tribe. She is first seen helping the outlaws of Kokuhi Village. Appearance She wears an owl mask and what appears to be some kind of poncho made out of straw to hide the fact that she is a girl. Personality Ten seems pretty smart to survive for so long without relatives. She has a curious mind fit for his young age. A smart girl, she aspires to be a world renown tactician. From living with the flatlanders for such a long time, Ten doesn't really consider herself a mountain person anymore and does not think she would be able to fit in if she were to ever find her relatives. History When Ten was five her grandpa told her "Do not just roll over and die Ten... No matter what you have to resort to, you must keep struggling to survive! Even if you have to crawl, your way along the ground you must not simply give up your life! Do whatever it takes to stay alive! If you can think of it, then do it! If there's no merit to being a woman, then become a man! If you don't have brawns then use your brain! Throw everything on the line and stay alive at all cost! Ten Survived in Kokuhi Village by ratting out passersbys to thugs. Story Seikyō's Reign When Shin is running for Kokuhi Village, Ten alerts the outlaws in the village. She seems intrigued when Shin easily defeats everyone in the village, and she decides to help Shin and Ei Sei escape from the army that surrounds them. After Ketsu Shi was killed, Ten is sabbed by an official. It was later revealed that Ten was wearing chain-mail. As Heki goes to remove the chain mail to stop the bleeding, he finds out that Ten is actually a girl. That night Ba Jio reveals to Shin that Ten is a part of the Kyuumei Tribe that they fought in the past. After a fierce war, they emerged the victors and the Kyuumei were believed to have been wiped out. Since the war was years ago Yotanwa decided to accept Ten as one of them. But Ten declined because she lived in the plains her whole life and couldn't suddenly start living in the mountains. Assassination attempt on Sei Training under Shou Hei Kun After the assassination attempt Kyou Kai introduced Ten to a unknown group to start training to be a strategist. She later finds out the school is the Ryo Faction's Quarters. The letter of recommendation Kyou Kai wrote stated, "Raise this genius I have sent you into a strategist. If anything were to happen to this child, I will kill all of you so you had best be careful." She is then given the room next to Mou Ki's. Mou Ki then interrogates Ten saying, "for someone close to the King like you to come here, could it be that you're here to act as the King's spy?" As Ten is about to use her blow pipe Mou Ki says it wont hit him. Ten is shocked that he knows about her blow dart. Mou Ki then apologizes saying to Ten it was a test, and that her reaction time is enough to tell it seems she really didn't know where Kyou Kai was sending her, and it wasn't a trap set by her. He also informs her that the only people who know of her identity are Shou Hei Kun and himself. Also, that he knows Ten is a girl. Post Qin-Wei War After the war Kyou Kai left the Hi Shin Unit, causing the unit to have a losing streak as they were without a proper strategist. To help the Hi Shin Unit Mou Ten asked his brother Mou Ki to become their strategist. But Mou Ki sent Ten in his place. After Ten was accepted as their strategist, they were able to completely subjugate the Risei region in only ten days after her arrival. Warring States Coalition War She rushed into the thick of the Duke Hyou Army vs Zhao Army battle to reform and rally the Hi Shin Unit who had lost all semblance of order, and was simply scattered about. They had gotten lucky by running into Den Yuu at the very edge. So they were then able to save the Bi Hei and Taku Kei units. She direct all the wounded to the Centre. And the Bi Hei and Taku Units to hold their position and wait for further orders. Her strategy was to advance forward to where Shin is, while spreading out points to the side so that they can search for their comrades. The Bi Hei and Taku units were the 10th so far. When they finally made it to Shin, she had Hai Rou, Ryuu Sen, Suu Gen, Den Yuu, and Bi Hei support and cover Shin's advance. Then Kyo Gai, Den Ei, Ryuu Yuu, and Chu Tetsu, spread out to the flanks and hold off any enemy reinforcements. And all cavalry units to charge their respective enemy officers. Abilities She has excellent cooking skills. Ten doesn't have any weapons aside from the dart gun she gets from Muta after his defeat, and she mostly stays on the sidelines to watch the others fight. Trivia Unbeknownst to Shin, Ten is actually a young girl who has yet to reveal herself to him properly. Evidence of this is when she goes to see Shin in battle upon a tower she is met by members of the Zhao army. It is then revealed that Ten is actually a girl and isn't really a boy she's been pretending to be this whole time. Ten is voiced by Rie Kugimiya, a Japanese voice actress with a very impressive resume! She was the voice behind Happy (Fairy Tail), Alphonse (Fullmetal Alchemist), Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate the Combat Butler), Mimi (RIN: Daughters of Mnemosyne), Tio (Zatch Bell), and many more! Many anime fans will know Rie as the “Queen of Tsundere” or “TsundeRie” for short. She has a cooking skill rating of 99/100. This means her skill is world class level and one of the best in China, if not the world. Gallery Anime Manga Category:Caption needed Category:Poison Users Category:Characters Category:Mountain Tribes Category:Qin Category:Female Category:Qin Strategist Category:Strategists Category:Ei Sei faction Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Cavalry